Life Lessons
by Somthing9999
Summary: Uncle Iroh gets to meet his newborn great grandnephew, Iroh II and gives him some words of wisdom.


"You're almost there my Lady. Just one more big push!" Cried the midwife.

The Fire Princess Ursa, Fire Lord Zuko's only daughter, let out a loud yell, pushing with all of her might. And a powerful cry broke through the halls of the Fire Palace.

"It's a boy my Lady, a strong and healthy baby boy!" The midwife informed while the other servants cleaned up and wrapped the newborn baby in blankets.

The midwife then walked over with the newborn Prince and handed him over to his clearly exhausted mother. She stared at her son. Smiling with tears streaming down her face.

"Hello my handsome little Prince!"

The doors of the room then flew open. Revealing a tall, lean man dressed in a Fire Nation Army uniform. He had light skin, amber eyes, and short black hair. He looked around and finally found who he was looking for.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier my love. I received the message not a while ago." He said approaching Ursa and sitting down next to her.

"It's fine. You wouldn't have been allowed in anyways. I'm just glad you're here now love!" She said snuggling into his neck.

"So, is this our child?" He asked eagerly.

"No Ishan, ours is taking a tea break with the servants…" Ursa replied sarcastically.

Ishan raised his eyebrows, clearly not enjoying his wife's sarcasm.

"Yes! This is our son."

"Our son. He's a dashingly handsome little guy isn't he? Takes after his father I see." Ishan proudly stated while running his hand through the small tuft of black hair on his head.

"So have any ideas for names Ursa?" He continued.

"Uh, I'm sort of thinking of one." She answered.

"Would you like to tell me?"

**-The Next Day-**

Ishan and Ursa silently walked in to the throne room. Ishan had their slumbering son in his arms. Fire Lord Zuko was sitting in his throne. Both parents made a small reverence to the aging Fire Lord. Zuko saw his daughter standing before him and next to her, her husband with their child in arms. Zuko broke into a wide smile once he saw the baby. He got up on his feet and walked towards the family. He gave his daughter a big hug.

"Congratulations my dear!"

"Thank you father!" Ursa responded.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Zuko wondered.

"A boy."

Zuko walked over to Ishan. Ishan bowed his head once again in respect.

"May I hold my grandson?" Zuko asked.

"Of course!" Ishan said handing over the baby, who was now waking up.

"Hello, I'm your grandfather Fire Lord Zuko. But you can just call me grandfather." He said gently rocking the baby.

"Ursa, what are you going to name him?"

"We have already chosen a name for him, we named him Iroh. After Uncle Iroh-"

Once Zuko heard the name he turned to see his daughter standing by her husband. Tears began forming in his eye.

"-And we decided to travel to Ba Sing Se, to visit Uncle Iroh and tell him of the news." Ursa finished.

"That is a terrific idea my daughter. When are you leaving?"

"Today. We had all of the arrangements made."

"Great! Say hello to Uncle for me." Zuko said handing over baby Iroh to his mother.

"Will do Father."

**-The Next Day-**

Iroh opened up The Jasmine Dragon early in the morning. It was a slow day in the shop. Not many customers, which was a rare thing considering his shop is always full. The day went on uneventfully. Now that the shop was empty, Iroh sat down and had a nice hot cup of tea. He took a sip and immediately the bells in the door rang, meaning someone had entered the store. Iroh was slightly disappointed he didn't finish his tea. But he was glad someone had come in nonetheless.

"Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon, home of Ba Sing Se's finest te-" Iroh said walking out to the front and then cutting his sentence short when he saw the woman standing before him.

"Hello Uncle Iroh!" Ursa greeted.

"Princess Ursa! My dear great niece!" Iroh exclaimed walking over to the Princess.

"Uncle, just call me niece, it's easier. How are you Uncle?"

"Well you know dear, working, tea and Pai Sho, growing older by the second, the usual. Now tell me why have you come to visit me. Last I read from your and your father's letters said you were expecting."

"Well Uncle, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

At that moment Ishan walked in with the little baby. Iroh looked at Ishan and gasped. He looked back at Ursa grinning.

"Uncle Iroh, I'd like you to meet our son."

Iroh walked over to the man and took his great grandnephew in his arms. He cooed at the child and made funny faces, earning him laughs and giggles from the child.

"Well, congratulations you two. I wish you all happiness and good fortune. And what's the little Prince's name?" Iroh wondered looking at Ursa.

"Well, we wanted to name after someone very special to all of us, so he would grow up to be just like him-" Ursa began, Ishan walking to her side and placing his arm around her.

"-We named our son Iroh."

The old Iroh stared at his niece in disbelief. A great sense of pride and joy overwhelmed his whole being. He looked down at his great grandnephew, with tears rolling down his eyes. A great warm smiled ruled his wrinkled features. Iroh dried the tears from his face and looked at his great niece and great nephew -in-law.

"Are you sure? Bestowing my name to this child is such an honor. I don't think I'm worthy of such a thing." Iroh said bashfully.

"We're definitely sure uncle. We wouldn't want our son to have any other name."

"Thank you!"

**-Later That Night-**

Iroh had offered the family to stay over at his place. The family agreed after much insistence of Iroh. The night had fallen on Ba Sing Se. It was quiet, until baby Iroh woke up in the middle of the night and began crying. Both Ursa and Ishan woke up, ready to tend to their son's needs.

"I hope the baby crying didn't bother Uncle Iroh." Ishan whispered to his wife creeping through the hall trying not to make much noise.

Once they were near their son's room they heard the older Iroh consoling the baby. Puzzled, Ishan and Ursa stood near the door quietly so they wouldn't be seen.

"There, there young Prince Iroh. There's nothing to fear, I'm here now." Iroh said rocking the baby slowly.

Baby Iroh calmed down and ceased his crying. He looked with wide amber eyes at his funny uncle. He cooed and reached his little hands towards him. Iroh chuckled.

"Can I tell you something little Iroh?" Iroh asked making a short pause and emphasizing the boy's name out of pure pride.

"The spirits have blessed me long life. I've seen and learned a lot of things in my many years on this earth. I've seen both your grandfather and your mother go through tough times in their life, and I've given them my guidance to help steer them in the right direction. I've seen your grandfather, my nephew Zuko; grow from a little boy, to a lost and angry teenager, to a courageous, strong and wise man. And I've seen your mother, Ursa, blossom from an adventurous, shy little girl to a very beautiful and righteous woman-"

Ursa heard those words uttered from her uncle's mouth and felt her heart swell.

"-But you see, Prince Iroh, I don't think the spirits will grant me the time to see you grow like your mother and your grandfather-"

Silent tears began rolling down Ursa's cheek. Ishan took her hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze and continued to listen on.

"-But I've lived a great life. Filled with great lessons, amazing experiences, and lots of love. I hope that in the future, you grow up to be big, strong and wise. You will go through some challenging times in your life; it's an inescapable part of living. But listen and remember my words my dear great grandnephew. Even in the face of adversity always stay true to yourself, never abandon who you are. And know that it is we ourselves who choose our destiny. But the most important lesson of all, the secret to a successful life is to love. Live a life full of love…" Iroh said pausing for a moment to look at baby Iroh's face.

"…Also, just between you and me, love is also the secret to making amazing tea!" The older Iroh chuckled.

"Once you're much older and I'm no longer around you probably wont remember what I've just told you. So I trust your mother and your father, who have been listening to our whole conversation by the doorframe, to remind you later on. And also; Ursa, Ishan, why don't you just go back to bed? I got this covered." Iroh said referring to the couple hiding away in a dark corner.

"Alright uncle. Goodnight." Ursa sniffed drying her tears from her face. Not shocked at all by the fact that her uncle knew from the very beginning of their eavesdropping.

He always knew what she was up to.

"Well… they're gone now. Once I'm gone I'll make sure that there's a little piece of me guarding and guiding you through your life. I know you'll grow up to be a man of honor, worthy of admiration. I'm so proud your parents gave me the honor of letting you carry my name… Now it's time to go to bed." Iroh said getting up and walking to the direction of baby Iroh's temporary crib.

Young Iroh protested, not wanting to go to sleep.

"Well, stubburn little guy, aren't you. It runs in the family I guess." Iroh chuckled, and then began to hum a lullaby.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.

Like fragile, tiny shells,

Drifting in the foam."

The baby yawned and sleeply closed his eyes. Iroh set him down on his crib. A single tear rolling down from his face.

"Little soldier boy, come marching home.

Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."

**Author's Note:**

**And here's a little one-shot of Iroh/Iroh II. Sorry for the possible overload of feels. I was intending to write the 'Together' finale but then this happened. The next together chapter will be coming soon I promise :D**


End file.
